


Take an Angel by the Wings

by Twilight_Shadow_Songs



Series: Rocky Redemption [6]
Category: DCU, Justice League Unlimited, Young Justice
Genre: F/M, M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-12-09
Updated: 2017-12-11
Packaged: 2019-02-12 10:02:09
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,975
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12956865
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Twilight_Shadow_Songs/pseuds/Twilight_Shadow_Songs
Summary: Beg him now for anything, beg him for one more dayyou can, you can, do anything, anything-in which Question's freedom and sanity are put in danger and Gordon Godfrey officially loses it and shows his abilities as a superhero





	1. Old Soul, Your Wounds They Show

**Author's Note:**

  * For [CampionSayn](https://archiveofourown.org/users/CampionSayn/gifts).



_So one hand is holding yours while the other is waving goodbye_  
 _Oh I love you but it’s your turn to fight_  
-Sia, Waving Goodbye

“Superman I don’t care what you think but we have to save them”

“Daystar I agree, believe me, but we can’t just snap our fingers and presto, they’re back with us”

“Constantine probably could”

“We’re _not_ damning someone’s soul just to find kidnapped Justice League members!”

Glorious scowled and turned on his heel at the sharp reply. He beamed out of the tower. 

~*~

“Harley, I need equipment”

“Do I call you by your hero or civilian name?”

“This is serious-and call me Glorious. The public doesn’t know that’s my first name”

“Okie-Dokie”

She was practicing on a balancing beam and Glorious had his hands in his jacket pockets-the warehouse was freezing. 

“Harley, about the equipment-”

“Why should I care? Why should I help you?”

“People have been kidnapping superheroes”

“Good”

“They stole Question- _my_ Question”

That made Harley stop and she swung around to sit on the beam and rested her chin on steepled fingers. 

“Glorious I get it. Every time I lose Puddin I go bloody bonkers. But what are you going to do about it? You gonna take action?”

Glorious leaned in till they were nose to nose. 

“I will become an avenging angel for him”

~*~

Penguin looked with interest at Daystar sitting in front of him.

“I must admit, being offered to outfit a superhero is a refreshing opportunity” he told the masked Glorious, “but why choose me of all people? Surely Batman has more interesting gadgets”

“Not really. It’s all monochrome black. I want something with my colors, I want something invoking an _angel_ , not a bat” Penguin smirked. 

“I think we can arrange that. How soon do you want the suit?”

Glorious pushed over his general specifications and measurements and smiled winningly, pouring his power on. “If I can meet your workers and suppliers, we can get this done in six days”

~*~

Glorious stood in gold and lilac armor and cloth. His leggings were lilac and his boots and torso were covered by gold armor. His gloves were lilac and the head guard that doubled as a mask and let his hair flow free, in all it’s curly platinum blond glory, was lilac. It was all he wanted and more. He fell from a tall building and sheer rainbow light rays unfurled from his back, attached by thin metal frames, and he swooped through his city and looked around. Perfect. 

“Daystar get yourself over here” crackled the commlink in his ear and he looked over at a very irate looking Batman (but wasn’t he always irate looking?) and a slightly concerned looking Constantine. Glorious flew over to them and landed a bit heavily, landing on his knees. He was going to have to work on that.

“We appreciate finally getting yourself a proper outfit mate” Constantine started and Batman cut him off.

“You didn’t have to brainwash Penguin and black market suppliers into making the suit and then telling them to donate large sums of money to orphanages, or adopt a child, depending on their conscience” Batman said disapprovingly. Gordon shrugged. 

“I also asked them to give me any information they found about the missing heroes” said Glorious with a bored tone of voice and Constantine smirked.

“Well that’s helpful-I mean-uh, brainwashing is bad. Yea. That. Bats don’t look at me like that”

“Harley is concerned for you Gordon” Batman said in a surprisingly gentle voice and Glorious looked at him, a bit surprised.

“I’m just trying to save Question” he said softly and brought out the wings again, taking lift off. 

~*~

“Brother, I’m concerned for you” Amazing touched his cheek and he closed his eyes at the touch and leaned his head against hers. 

“Huntress will kill every assailant if I don’t move fast. I have to find Question to save them both”

“And what about you?”

He paused and reserved blue eyes looked into frightened ones. 

“Sister, if I find him, I find my heart and sanity again”

“Then go. I’ll keep our city safe, you find your heart”


	2. Fist-Fighting a Sandstorm

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> I fought so hard for your heart, on the way down  
> And I thought that I could save you from destruction
> 
> -
> 
> fighting against the obvious is like fighting destiny; it just leaves you with wounded egos

_Keep the voices from screaming_  
 _He was my whole world_  
 _He was my whole world_  
-Sia, Midnight Decisions

Glorious switched between the settings in his energy weapons, their energy transmissions coming from magic gemstone handles, a requested mix of Snowflake Obsidian and Rose Quartz. When Glorious concentrated, the rune inscribed mixed gemstones reacted to his energy and flared into twin khopesh, sickle-sword weapons from ancient egypt. Because the blades were made of energy, they came with settings. Stun, knock-out, and kill. 

He had no intentions of ever using kill, not in this case anyway.

It had been a long month, hunting down every possible thread as more and more lesser known heroes went missing. Amethyst had also vanished and Glorious was beyond in the mood to negotiate. But his love of Question halted him from killing. Question _hated_ killing. Huntress was less caring of what Question might think when they found him and there were several instances when Glorious had purposefully botched her kill shots several times before she finally got the hint and didn’t try to make a fatal shot around him. 

“You know Q was more of a killer than I was when he first started”

“At the beginning yes. But I know he’s been fighting the impulse to kill for years dear. I liken him to Orion that way, shunning their violent natures for the good of those around them”

“You know everything about everyone don’t you?”

“Well, I mean, it _was_ my job”

Glorious twisted his Khopesh in his hands and swung the sickle around a man’s neck, spinning him around and sending him flying into a wall. Huntress used her crossbow to send net arrows towards two fleeing goons and caused them to fall down, effectively captured. 

Glorious slammed the butt of a khopesh into another one’s head and started after their main target, Klarion. Glorious had nothing against the boy, honest, but he was a well of information and had beefed up security lately which was unlike him. The little Batgirl Stephanie had also complained of him protecting her from doing her job. Glorious thought it was cute, actually. It reminded him of protecting Question, though Question would never know who Godfrey had paid favors to to keep them from outright killing the faceless hero. 

“Klarion, stop running” he chided and took off after the fleeing teen. And then tripped over his feet and nearly face-planted in a knocked out goon’s lap. He caught himself right on time though.

“Huntress-go!”

She nodded and took off after Klarion as Glorious righted himself and went out the way they came, unfurling his wings and flying over the building to land in front of Klarion. Teekl in her monster form came at him and he switched the settings from stun to knock out and zapped the giant kitty as Klarion skidded to a stop, and then was yanked backwards by a lasso. Glorious blinked and did a double take as he saw Wonder Woman advancing with a squirming Klarion under one arm. 

“Cousin this has to stop” she said severely and Glorious raised his eyes to the sky. “Heaven help me” he muttered before looking at Wonder Woman.

“Dear lady I’ve said it before and I’ll say it again. New Gods are _not_ reincarnations of dead gods, therefore we are not brethren” She shrugged and held up Klarion like a little girl holding up a baby doll to a parent. 

“I thought you could use some help, cousin” Glorious sighed. The lasso was still around Klarion though, so at least this was a small boon for Wonder Woman interfering. 

“Where’s Huntress?”

“Currently trapped on the ceiling from an anti-gravity spell”

“Ah. We should get her down when we finish questioning the witch boy”

“The ‘witch boy’ can hear you!” Klarion snapped and the New God and Amazon smiled grimly at him. 

“Klarion for once in your miserable life you will be helpful in a real way”

Klarion scowled and sneered at them and tried even harder to wriggle out of the lasso. 

Glorious stalked close to the boy and took his sharp chin in his gloved fingers, forcing that cunning little face to look at him. “Klarion, I know you know where the kidnapped heroes are. Nobody knows the information of the underworld like you” Klarion tipped his head, accepting the compliment but saying nothing. “Klarion” his voice dropped to a gentle whisper. “Klarion, you protect someone dear to you. I could not. If you were in my position wouldn’t you want to rectify this?”

“Yes”

“Then tell me where the heroes are”

And with the power of the lasso plus the power of Glorious’ voice, Klarion gave into the power with no fight, it was impossible to fight a sandstorm. It was impossible to fight this. 

~*~

“Alright mate, from what Klarion said, they’re being sold around like cattle. It’s gonna take months to find them all, from illegal harems to illegal fight rings, Amethyst and Question could be anywhere” Constantine sat on the couch in the house of mystery, trying to reason with the New God in front of him.

“With the power of the crystals, Amethyst looks much older than she is. She’s a skilled enchantress for being only fifteen, a deadly fighter and I must admit, very beautiful”

“And Q is a skilled fighter in his own right and even without his face is handsome” Constantine said grimly. “They could be anywhere. So what do you want _me_ to do?”

Glorious threw the man a backpack and a fedora. “Find them. I was only able to get Amy’s and Vic’s items because I know them. I’ll work on getting the rest later”

“Ever thought of renaming yourself The Saint?”

“Please. The name’s been taken already”

“Ah”

~*~

Constantine and Creeper moved ahead through the back alleys of Fawcett City and looked for any sign of Question. Creeper was crawling along the walls and looking in windows while Constantine was using magic to let the hat act as a compass. Glorious kept his khopesh alive and ready for any sort of fight. His feet crunched through a few inches of dirty snow and frost covering long abandoned baby dolls and rotting food. 

“Mates, I got something!”

“I smell Question”

They said it simultaniously and looked at each other and erupted in laughter. 

“Some seriousness if you please gentlemen” Glorious cut in and Constantine stopped laughing while Creeper laughed harder. 

But then they saw it. The arm and leg hanging out of a closed dumpster. Huntress, who had been scouting behind, gave a cry and ran towards the dumpster. Creeper bounded after her but Constantine and Glorious stayed where they were. Glorious didn’t trust himself.

With a heave Huntress opened the lid and reached in, cradling the face of the faceless Question. “Is he alive?” Glorious asked, his voice strangled. Huntress checked the pulse and nodded. Glorious swallowed and with a small prompt from Constantine went forward and lifted Question, naked, bruised and smelling like booze and semen, and possibly saliva, out of the dumpster. 

“Huntress, we’re going home, and you’re taking care of him”

“But the girl”

“Amethyst I’ll look for. You are the one person Question needs most now”

It pained him to say that. It was torture, but it was true. Besides, where were they going to take him? The Tower? There was no room in his room right now. Huntress didn’t have a stable living place and was bumming at Glorious’ home. It made sense to take Question there.

“We’ll pause and take him home where you can wash him and comfort him. I’m going to make sure a little girl gets to be home for Christmas”


End file.
